


Magic Fingers

by sereinial (Sereinial)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backrubs, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sleep Deprivation, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereinial/pseuds/sereinial
Summary: Tony hasn't slept in God knows how long; JARVIS rats him out to a certain Winter Soldier that works his magic on the dead-inside genius.Made for Tony Stark Bingo Square T-5 (backrubs/massages),  Bucky Barnes Bingo Square B-3 (Bucky/Tony) and WinterIron Bingo Square O-1 (Humor).





	Magic Fingers

“Sir, I think perhaps you have overdone yourself today,” JARVIS stated in a serene yet concerned fashion, typical for the AI when he was concerned about Tony Stark. Said billionaire was currently rolling his shoulders with a wince, looking decidedly uncomfortable, and for good reason; with every motion of his limbs, loud cracking and popping could be heard around the lab. 

“I’m good J, just need a pick me up,” Tony sighed, now trying to suppress the aching of his neck. “Get me a lemonade, will you?” He requested with a grunt, making his way back to the work table and his tools. 

“Right away, sir. But please, consider sitting for a while, while you work,” JARVIS of course obeyed but certainly didn’t drop his concern. And hey, Tony told him send up a drink; he didn’t say what, or who, could bring it. 

Though exhausted, Tony absolutely refused to sit down. Sitting down meant falling asleep to his body, and he didn’t fancy a nice facial consisting of motor oil and coolant if his brain decided it was time to faceplant for beddy-bye. Immediately he began to continue his work, which was honestly just mindless tinkering at this point, the fatigue and achiness easily sinking deep into his bones. 

Tony didn’t even know how long he worked before he realized that JARVIS still hadn’t brought him his lemonade, but he knew it was too long for the AI, who was very likely planning something at this point. Why did none of his creations ever listen to him? Guess they took after dad; Tony wasn’t exactly one for following rules. Now he was rambling in his head, so much that he didn’t even hear the doors to the lab open or realize someone was even behind him until large hands rested on his shoulders. 

A moment of panic washed through his tired form, causing his shoulders to tense and his mind to almost resort to fight or flight before the smooth, familiar Brooklyn accented voice sounded out. “A little electronic birdy tells me you’ve been up for almost two days straight again, Tony.” Ah, Bucky, of course. 

Ahhh J, that little shit; he should have known he was going to try something like this. “Tch. Lemonade my ass...I’m gonna take out his memory core, I swear to god…” Tony muttered under his breath, causing Bucky to smirk fondly. 

“He’s doing it for your own good, you know. How long has it been since you last slept?” His eyes focused on Tony, who honestly looked like he was about to conk out right on the spot. The shorter male rolled his eyes in turn, swiveling his chair around so he didn’t have to look Bucky in the eyes when he replied, which he never even got a chance to do thanks to a certain meddling AI; 

“Mister Stark has been awake for approximately thirty-two hours straight, Sergeant Barnes.” The British voice rang out, cheerful as ever. Tattling bucket of bolts, Tony was going to have to do something about that. He waited for Bucky’s snarky reply wearily, anticipating a war of wits that he would most definitely pass out attempting to win. But he was waiting for something that never came. Instead he suddenly felt large, warm hands upon his shoulders, calloused but so, so soothing. 

“Well, I suppose if you’re not going to sleep, I should at least take the tension out of your shoulders, you look like you’re about to snap in half, Bambi.” Bucky stated smoothly, beginning to move those wonderful hands in a massaging motion. 

“...Bambi? Do I look like a baby deer to yo- Oh Jesus, nngh…” Tony cut off his own sass, very suddenly overtaken by the euphoric sensations of Bucky’s palms working on the knots in his shoulders. 

“Just hush and let someone take care of you for once Sparky,” Bucky chuckled; yet another weird nickname, what was up with him today? He was in an oddly playful mood. Tony couldn’t find the words to reply, he was practically drooling on the workbench thanks to Bucky’s magic ministrations. 

Soon enough the hands moved from the exhausted billionaire’s shoulders to his back, and he found himself slumping forward in order to give the brunette more access. The only things coming out of his mouth at the present moment were indulgent groans of pleasure, which would have sounded very, very wrong if someone else were to hear. Sounds weren’t even processing within Tony’s sleep-deprived mind by the time five minutes passed; it was honestly a shock that he was still awake at this point, but he was holding on, so relaxed that he felt boneless. In fact, he was so out of it that he didn’t hear Bucky tell him he was moving this to the bedroom. If he had,he may have protested, snarked, done anything to let his companion know that he really didn’t need all this treatment. Alas, the only indication that they were moving was understood purely by strong arms lifting Tony up bridal style. 

“Why’m I...floating?” Tony’s small, sleepy voice called out from Bucky’s chest that he had unconsciously snuggled into, as he was taken to the bedroom. Bucky thought he was going to die, that was so cute. 

“‘Cuz I’m taking you to heaven, of course.” God that Brooklyn accent was so fucking velvety smooth, how had Tony never noticed this before? In fact, he was noticing a lot of things, and yet his brain was processing none of it; he probably wouldn’t remember a single thing about this by the time he woke up, if he ever did sleep. 

The next thing he knew he was enveloped in a soft, cushy bed, face down with Bucky’s muscular thighs on either side of him, and then there was that lovely, tender touch, on his lower back this time. “Let it all out, short-stack,  
I’ve got you,” Bucky’s richly toned voice sounded from above him, and it was almost as if he was trying to make his voice deeper. But it wasn’t like he had much time to dwell on it, because poor fatigued Tony was asleep within seconds; the sensations of absolute, pure relaxation had finally caught up to him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time Tony awoke, he was more well-rested than he had been since he was a child. The time on the clock read 4 PM, but Tony had no idea what day it was. He sat up in bed, trying to remember how he got there in the first place, when it hit him; Bucky had given him the massage of his life, and tricked him into sleep. 

_That little shit._

He was suddenly lost in thoughts of how much work he could have gotten done in however long he’d been wasting sleeping, but he didn’t have much time to do so, his door opening without warning and causing him to jolt. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Wasn’t sure if you’d still be asleep or not, honestly. You know it’s been like 15 hours, right short stuff?” Bucky grinned innocently. Tony would have thrown a pillow at him if the human popsicle didn’t have a full tray of delicious looking food in his hands. 

“Time flies when you’re unconscious, Snowflake.” Tony mumbled; Bucky wasn’t the only one with nicknames. Mister trash panda practically ignored him, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes while he placed the tray of food in Tony’s lap before sitting on the foot of the bed. 

“You’re welcome,” he winked, watching Tony wolf down food like he hadn’t eaten in days, which very well could have been true. “Just holler if you want another massage, or someone to tuck you in, I’ll be there in a jiffy.” He got up, prepared to leave Tony in peace for now.  
Tony paused eating, side-eyeing Bucky and trying to still the butterflies in his stomach. “J will probably rat me out again anyways, so why not. I do think you have magic fingers, Barnes.” 

“You don’t know the half of what these fingers can do, Stark.~” The brunette called on his way out, making Tony choke on his food. 

_Oh, he was definitely interested now._

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind xD this is the first fic I've written in fourish years, and the first ever WinterIron fic! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
